


Behind Closed Book Covers

by mazziblink



Series: The Moments Inbetween [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hot, Library Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazziblink/pseuds/mazziblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec scene Season 1 Shadowhunters Ep 13.</p><p>What really happened while they were “checking the perimeter” </p><p>I have been dying to know more about what really went on while these two were off camera. This chapter is my take on Magnus and Alec's time together in Camille's fancy abode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Book Covers

Magnus led the way through Camille’s grand mansion, clearly knowing his way through it. How many times had he been over here to visit her? To spend magical evenings? Alec wondered silently as he walked steadily beside him. Walls up, guarded. His deflect rune searing his skin on his neck. His heart felt heavy and he felt a lump creeping up in his throat. He could feel Magnus’ body heat radiating next to him as they walked, aware of his hands moving back and forth like a pendulum, inches away from his own. His breathing became more ragged, heavy and uneven with each step. Not for lack of energy, but accumulating nerves. Ever since he walked in on that unholy kiss at Magnus’, they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. The tension was building to unbearable levels. How could he compete with this kind of grandeur? 

Neither of them said a word to each other as they walked purposefully through a long, wide hallway, glancing around every so often at double doors on either side. The air was stuffy with intensity, despite the high ceilings and grand open space. They glided down the patterned marble floor fairly quickly until they reached the far side. Magnus stopped in front of a large set of double doors and waved his fingers elegantly to unlock the intricately carved double doors to reveal an even grander room full of floor-to-ceiling shelves that lined the walls, some jutting out in L and T shapes towards the centre, creating a mini maze in the room. Each shelf was filled to the brim with leather bound books of all shapes and sizes. Covered in dust. The shelves were adorned by sliding wooden ladders. Between the shelves were crimson walls adorned with renaissance paintings and in the centre of the room, a set of maroon couches surrounding an antique hand crafted rosewood coffee table to match. By the large square panelled window on the far end, covered by closed velvet curtains, there was a fireplace off to the side and next to it, a large, mahogany desk with all kinds of fancy explorer gadgets crowding its surface. The entire room looked like it stepped straight out of a scene from the age of discovery in renaissance Europe. 

Alec gasped in awe. Camille had good taste. He had to hand it to her. Magnus glanced around, turned towards the window and lifted his fingers up, curling them outwards gracefully unleashing a blue cloud that flowed seamlessly towards the curtains, pulling them off to the side, ropes snaking around to hold them in place.  
Magnus slowly turned to face Alec, who was standing frozen, hands clenched beside him nervously. His mouth was slightly agape and he was staring intently at the blue clouds catching the sunlight, shimmering briefly in the rays flowing into the room from the window before slowly dissipating. Magnus took a deep breath.

“I thought we could use a bit of natural sunlight. There is an imminent danger of becoming a vitamin D deficient ghost within minutes of being in a vampire’s company.” 

Magnus curved the corners of his lips upwards at Alec ever so slightly. His dimples barely showing. His polished thumbs began tracing loops on his index fingers. That nervous tick of his matched his own, Alec thought to himself.

Alec glanced around the room, lingering on the shelves clearly admiring Camille’s impressive collection of books before bringing his face to rest upon Magnus, eyes darting up and down quickly to take him in. He was so beautiful. So radiant. He wanted to speak, to say something witty, but his head was clouded. He was lost for words.

“So you like books, Alexander?” Magnus continued trying to put him at ease, sensing his discomfort. “I have a more impressive collection in my private estates. Camille’s all about appearances rather than the content, as I am sure you’ll come to realise, if you haven’t already.”

At this, Alec’s breathing settled a bit and he jumped in “Don’t worry, I…don’t judge a book by its cover” 

Magnus smiled at him softly and tenderly, understanding the double entendre immediately. His angel wasn’t just a handsome warrior, he had proven his intelligence time and time again. Alec reciprocated with a lopsided grin. 

“and well in that case... then errm… can I… I mean can WE…?”

“...make out?” Magnus smirks at him, glitter covered eyes widening excitedly “well there are plenty of nooks and crannies in this ridiculously elaborate and pompous library of hers” 

Alec’s heavy breathing returned instantly, but this time due to anticipatory nerves. His stomach was twirling at the thought of their lips colliding again. He burned a hole through Magnus with his penetrating stares. 

“I was going to say show me your collection sometime?”

Magnus beamed “Darling, I would love to” 

Alec’s stomach did a flip at the endearment. Magnus walked over to the desk, spun back around to face him and slowly bent back to sit on the edge.

Alec quickly continued “But the other thing sounds like fun, too” His breathing hitched and he swallowed hard. He was blushing ferociously now. A cheeky grin slowly rose on Magnus’ face as he gazed up at him in adoration from the desk a few metres away. He waited patiently for Alec. His black, manicured nails tapping on the desk one by one in quick succession. Alec inhaled a deep, slow breath, lips slightly parted as he took prolonged steps forward, approaching Magnus slowly, nervously. His breathing rate increased the closer he got but his piercing gaze up and down between Magnus’ eyes and lips was unwavering. 

“I hope…that you didn’t enjoy that kiss…” Alec whispered, his heart beating fast in his chest with excitement. His breathing was ragged and hitched and he swallowed visibly, Adam’s apple bobbing beneath his elongated, muscular neck. 

Magnus’ eyes widen and gleam with anticipation and sheer thirst. This time he is more than prepared to receive him. 

“Well that depends. Which kiss are you referring to, darling?” he teased. 

Alec licked his lips slowly, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Magnus and before Magnus could blink at the blinding sight of him, he stoops down, capturing his mouth desperately, urgently with his own moist lips. Magnus coaxed his Shadowhunter’s lips to part gently with his expert tongue. He parts them instantly, Alec’s caged tongue diving into Magnus like a pouncing tiger, penetrating, exploring the new territory. The kiss was fierce and wild, a mess of tangled tongues and grazing teeth. They were both panting hard and fast into each other for what seemed like eternity but what was only mere minutes. Alec grabbed Magnus by the waist to steady him whilst Magnus hitched his legs around Alec’s hips tightly, pulling him closer still, his arms had entwined around his runed neck, like a snake coiling around a tree, hands clawing through Alec’s thick, messy mane, stroking, caressing. He nipped at Alec’s lower lip, and made his way to the side of his jaw and up towards his earlobe, sucking it briefly before catching his breath. He then whispered soothingly in Alec’s ear. “Now THIS is what I call enjoyable. You truly never cease to amaze me, Alec” before settling on nibbling once more at his ear lobe. Alec gasped softly in response, then moaned low in pleasure before pulling back to squint at Magnus with that left eye of his. That was his version of raising his eyebrows. 

“Are you pulling my leg?” 

Magnus, hands now on Alec’s shoulders, throws his head back laughing, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down in his exposed craned neck. Alec watched him laugh, stomach twirling and heart full of warmth. Magnus was like a blazing warm fire in the hearth on a freezing cold winter’s day. 

“Are you jealous right now, Alexander? How easily you forget I crashed a Shadowhunter wedding for you! I’ve never felt more ALIVE, darling!” 

Alec blushed and grinned nervously, looking down, away from this glorious creature, who had undoubtedly saved his life. His brain could still not process what transpired at the wedding. The tense brief meetings and run-ins in secret prior to it, he was convinced were just a game to Magnus. Why would a High Warlock with lifetimes of knowledge and experience, not to mention wealth, look twice at someone so young, naïve and inexperienced as himself? He was tainted and broken. Jaded. Ashamed. Magnus somehow wormed his way into his life and made him fall so quickly yet so painfully slowly all at once. He was convinced the warlock was toying with him. Until that fateful day. Standing upon the altar, important faces scrutinising his every move. He had never felt more uncomfortable and out of place in his entire life. He was within a moment of giving away his life to a lie, forever. Then this magnificent man tumbled in, with a dignified air about him yet the most vulnerable look on his face Alec had ever seen, that was only visible to him behind Magnus’ steel mask. He knew in that moment, that he was making a huge mistake. One that he would regret for the rest of his life. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt in that instant, that Magnus meant every look, every word, every gesture he had made to Alec leading up to that point. That is why he was rendered breathless, speechless, his body unable to withstand the flood of realisation drowning him. Everything else was a blur as a rush of emotions swelled in him like a tidal wave crashing to shore. But the moment he met Magnus’ lips, he felt a peace wash over him, clearing the tumultuous storm that dwelled and raged inside him for so long. He finally felt a glimmer of hope. Of freedom. He had finally taken the chance. For himself. Because nobody else would, if not him. This man, however powerful and magical, wanted him, accepted him. For some strange reason that was lost on Alec. He desired him. Heart and soul. Alec felt it, with every fibre of his being, as their bodies connected in that church, with all those dear and unknown to him witnessing their every move. He wasn’t thinking of the consequences at the time because in that moment, he broke free of his chains. He accepted himself fully, as this mysterious stranger had read and acknowledged Alec’s true self the moment they met.

Magnus was beginning to take over his heart and he did not want to lose that feeling, ever. Camille’s words had awoken his demons once more, bringing him back down to reality, like a punch to the gut. His insecurities were creeping up on him. She was right and he didn’t want to face that truth, not yet anyway. He wanted, needed, to feel Magnus’ undeniable warmth, now more than ever. Every touch seared through his skin, his blood boiling and coursing through his veins as they drowned in each other, here and now. Why couldn’t he live in this moment forever? 

Alec stripped down for Magnus now, transferring all his feelings bottled inside him for so long into every bite of the lips, swirl of the tongue, clawing of the skin, every clinging embrace. Magnus was reciprocating in kind, blue clouds bursting out of his hands, enveloping them. They collided into each other in a rhythmic fashion, like branches of close neighbouring trees swaying in the wind, connecting perpetually. Alec pulled Magnus up by his thighs, manoeuvring them to steady himself. Magnus smirked mischievously as their lips crashed together and pulled him down by the nape of his neck on top of him as he lowered himself back into a horizontal position on the desk, Alec now hovering on top of him, arms either side of him in an almost-push up position. 

Transferring his weight onto one arm, Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek in his hand, stroking him gently, his fingers exploring his face, sliding down around his neck for a moment before travelling further down to remove his scarf and fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. Why did he have to hide behind so many layers of clothing? This man was such a mystery to him. An untamed, unapologetic, majestic being yet with such a tender soul. He wanted to discover Magnus bit by bit. Explore his mind and his body. After finally giving himself the chance to discover and nurture his feelings that he could no longer deny. He grasped at Magnus’ collar desperately, smooching him into oblivion. A moment of pure bliss and heavy breathing between moans and gasps of pleasure. A symphony of sounds and movement in hot and heavy air. They fit together so seamlessly, like a white Michael Jackson glove to his animated hand. Alec finally allowed himself a pair of hands that weren’t his own to support him, to caress him and look after him. 

Magnus was clinging on to Alec with equal fervour and passion. Clawing at his back before bringing his own manicured hands to entangle in his hair and grasp at his face.

“My my.. Alex…ander. Where has THIS tiger been since I met you?” he panted between kisses, where Alec would just bury his face in his neck and suck on the delicate skin over his jugular. As Alec nuzzled at him like a bear cub tasting honey for the first time, breathing that sweet delicious scent in, Magnus gasped in wonder, feeling the warmth from that sweet spot Alec was forming with his teeth and tongue radiate down to his groin. He would not be able to control himself much longer. He pulled at Alec’s hair gently and cupped his ring-clad hand around his ear and neck to pull him back to his own open lips that were never fully quenched, and which he was convinced never would be. Alexander tasted so unbelievably divine, better than he ever imagined or experienced in his long existence on this Earth. The feelings that soared through his body were more than he could bear. His magic was seeping uncontrollably out of him, enveloping their tangled bodies, sending shivers down Alec’s spine. Magnus could feel Alec tremble above him as he reluctantly broke away from those luscious lips to whimper in his ear 

“We should… take thing slow, Alexander. Please don’t think you are under any obligation with me to do… ANYTHING, that you don’t feel ready for. Camille had no right to…” He paused, choosing his next words carefully. “You and I have plenty of time to get better acquainted, I promise you.” 

Alec looked down at him intently, face flushed, mouth parted, breathing hard and fast. His penetrating hazel eyes darted from Magnus’ own glamoured ones to his lips like a laser beam signal. He sighed audibly, a frown settling on his face as he slowly lifted himself off Magnus, hair a wild mess, shirt crumpled from Magnus balling it in his fists not moments ago when all of a sudden a glowing seraph blade cut its way through the space between them and both froze, wide eyes locked on each other unable to react as both their minds were swimming in thoughts of what just transpired between them. They could barely hear the harsh orders of Valentine’s men as they were forced apart and dragged back to reality, blades at their necks, arms tied behind their backs. 

“Can I at least pick up my scarf please, gentlemen?” Magnus posed, easing the silent tension “I need some shred of dignity if I’m to be dragged along to death by Valentine. He doesn’t need to see evidence of me having the time of my life prior to my inevitable doom or I’m sure he’ll scold you both for allowing his victims a good time.” Alec rolled his eyes fondly as he observed Magnus carefully covering up the large hickey on his neck he’d bestowed him minutes ago and scowled at himself in anger and frustration. How could he let it get this far? Be so distracted? On a bloody mission… Magnus would be the death of him sooner rather than later and Camille evidently could not wait for that fateful day. 

Magnus observed his new boyfriend’s annoyed face and smirked. Of course he would blame himself. Alec’s face appeared frowning and hardened but his eyes were soft and ridden with guilt only Magnus could see “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me” they beseeched him as his own eyes softened in a silent reply “You have nothing to be sorry for, darling. I am as much to blame as you” His heart began to hammer in his chest as their captors pushed them towards the door back to the main library and the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the long break between my works. It's hard to find time to write but when I do, I get so immersed in it. It's a wonderful escape, but I'm still trying to find my writing rhythm. Please bear with me. I will hopefully post more Malec moments in-between soon. I do have some other ideas in mind :) In the meantime, enjoy and please comment with your thoughts :) I am on the road back to writing so constructive criticism and words of encouragement are much appreciated. This one's to my precious gingers: my parabatai Erika, my darling twin Remi, Presh and Leann. You have been my rocks these past 6 months and continue to be. Also to my new amazing friends in DMT. I admire and adore each and every one of you crazy cats. Don't ever give up that fire and passion for anything! <3


End file.
